Memory Island
by The Amazing Meghan and Kendal
Summary: When friends and enemies are all thrown together in one location, Destiny Island to be exact, romance, angst, hilarity and shenanigans ensue. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Memory Island  
Intro: After balance was restored to the world the characters whose memories were to connected were sent to destiny island and just this island. Here love blossomed and shenanigans occurred revealing true feelings.  
Axel- He is blatantly in love with Roxas, but is still a sarcastic playboy.  
Riku- He denies his affection for Sora and despises that he is stuck on the island again.  
Sora- A bit of a ditz (losing your heart does that to you) and thinks Kairi's his soul mate. He doesn't understand his sexuality.  
Roxas- The quiet type and embarrassed by Axel's blatant affections.  
Leon- He could care less. Practical.  
Cloud- "what the hell is wrong with these people, I want to leave this fan fiction."  
Demyx- Gaga for Axel, whiner.  
Sephiroth- Whipped by Larxene.  
Namine- Attracted to Ventus.  
Yuffie- She just goes with the flow, raging feminist.  
Kairi- Close to emotionless (losing a heart does that to you.)  
Aerith- The practical one who does not like the insanity, along with Cloud.  
Ventus-Has a bad case of homesickness and feels like an outsider.  
Aqua-An older sister like figure to Ventus and is in love with terra.  
Terra-He can't get over issues, and seeks Riku for guidance.  
Larxene- Her and Axel enjoy antagonizing everyone.  
Selphie-Is gaga for Demyx.  
Marluxia- He loves himself.  
Saiix- The only real villain stuck here. Wallowing in self-pity.

By the power and strength of the hearts of Kairi, Riku, and Sora, balance was restored to the worlds and they were no longer connected. But this caused a problem with the remaining memories. Memories too tainted to disappear were forced to a single location. This location was Destiny Island. And with the memories, bodies followed. All the memories that were too far tainted came here. This was to protect the world from corruption.  
"So yeah, this is our island." Sora said to the crowd that had formed behind them. "I thought when we fixed this, things would go back to normal."  
"They probably got dumped here because they had nowhere else to go." Said Riku, not hiding his disgust of the mass of people behind him "I never wanted to see these people again and now they live here."  
"I don't think there's enough treehouses here for everyone..." Sora said, looking at the enormity of the crowd.  
"I would say stay with us but we can't get to the mainland anymore." Kairi said looking across the water. "This was our place" she mumbled to herself.  
" Don't remind me, I really enjoyed indoor plumbing." Riku said banging his head against the tree as Cloud and Leon came up.  
Leon leaned against a tree looking into the distance as Cloud looked over his shoulder at Sephie who winked and waved at him. "We should be thinking of ways to get off this island" Leon said, all business.  
With a smirk Axel says "you know exactly why we're here, our memories are too strong to die and so were all stuck together, were not getting off." At this Sora jumped off the tree enraged and stares at all previous organization members  
"This better trick, I am sick of all the memory shit. I did far too many floors in that damn castle, I don't plan on doing it again!"  
"In your dreams" Larxene chuckles at the irony "This involves all of us this time not just your precious memories." At this Sephiroth is taken aback by her fiestiness. He jerks back and stares wide eyed.  
Demyx whines, "So what do we do now?" as he fixes the strings of his sitar. Selphiroth is sitting next to him watching.  
"Is that a guitar?" She asked stupidly. Demyx let out an extremely audible sigh. "Why does everyone thinks it's a guitar?! It's a _sitar!_" Everyone ignored him.  
Leon being the practical one says " There has to be something we can do. We have gone this far I think we can find a way home by now."  
"Good luck with that, I've got a cat nap to take, let me know when you've got something" He headed down toward the beach. Riku mumbled "what help you are…" Axel smirks and then looks to Roxas. "Want to join me?"  
Roxas blushes and turns away with a quiet "No." Axel looked lovingly at him for a moment and then his smirk returned. "You'll join me one day, afterall we might be stuck on this island forever. It'll be hard to avoid me." The rest of the group sighs and shakes their heads knowing they have a life time of this to look forward too.

"Well we need to do something." Leon says scowling in the direction Axel went.  
"First we need to gather food and set up sleeping arrangements" Aerith says. Axel overhears this from his nap on the beach and yells, "I can set up the sleeping arrangements!"  
In unison the group says "No!"  
"Well he needs to do something!" says Yuffie, crossing her arms. Roxas quickly says " Yeah, but not that."  
"Yeah we all know how well that would work work out" Sora says while making an inappropriate gesture. Roxas and Kairi blush and she hits Sora. Riku laughs.

There was some more continued bickering and tasks were assigned. Namine was sitting quietly and as usual and got over looked. She was drawing and suddenly she realized what it was that she was drawing. It was a picture of Ventus, who was sitting on the bridge with Aqua and Terra. She blushed and went to a different page but not before Marluxia saw it. He was looking at his reflection in the water when he turned to see the picture. "Hey Namine, that's a really good drawing of Ventus you got there! " Namine blushed and grabbed her sketchbook, running to the shack that leads to the other side of the island. Ventus looks up at her, and Aqua being the protective friend she is raised an eyebrow "Do you know her?" She says as she places her head on Terra's shoulder not taking her eyes off the fleeting girl.  
"No…" Ventus paused. "I don't want to be here."  
"Neither do I but there isn't anything we can do right now."  
"At least everyone else knows each other, we don't know anyone." Ventus said getting up "We're outsiders."  
"It could be worse Ventus, most of these people are enemies and have on multiple occasions tried, and have even succeeded in killing each other." Terra said looking into the water. "None of our enemies made it here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aerith, the girls, Roxas, and Demyx were all assigned to see what the Island had to offer for food while the guys worked on trying to make the shack and the tree house liveable and big enough to sleep nineteen people comfortably.  
"Why do I have to go with all the girls!" Yuffie said to no one in particular. "I am more than capable to work with all the guys. I definitely work better than some of them." She said looking at Sora and Marluxia.  
Leon shook his head and Marluxia said "Because you're not a man." Axel laughed and Demyx whined "what about me and Roxas!"  
"Yeah what about you?" said Yuffie. This got a chuckle from the group.  
"This isn't fair I'm a man and I'm stuck getting food!"  
"I wouldn't necessarily consider you a man, Demyx." Saiix said and everyone stopped and stared.  
"He finally spoke." Riku said. Axel came up and put a hand on Saiix's shoulder and said "Hey I was starting wonder if you could still speak! I thought you lost a couple screws back there when you were taken out. Ah what was that place, the place that never was, that's right."  
"If I remember correctly you were 'taken out' too, Axel."  
"And if I remember correctly you tried to kill us all." Riku said. Terra,Ventus and Aqua looked unimpressed and confused.  
"Cut it out, we're all stuck here so we might as well play nice." Cloud said.  
Demyx sulked and huffed as he walked off to go get food with his fellow ladies. Roxas was a deep shade of red. The men walked to the other side of the island.

"Alright so we got a shack with two floors here." Sora said, pointing toward it.  
"We have the tree house above the secret place with a large balcony." Riku said. "The tree house could probably fit five or six comfortably and shack can hold four per floor."  
"That leaves five of you sleeping with the seagulls unless we really wanna get up close and personal." Axel says, putting his arms around Sora and Riku's shoulders.  
"Not happening," said Riku as he pushed Axel over the edge and into the water. Axel freaked out as soon as he touched the water and immediately leaped back onto the shore. He wasted no time using his powers to dry himself off, glaring at Riku as he did so. "Fine, I didn't wanna get up close and personal with you anyways," Axel muttered to himself.  
"The rest could sleep in the secret place?" Said Sora.  
"Where is this secret place you keep mentioning?" Sephie said looking around the island.  
"It's just a small cave that would make a better fridge than a bedroom since it's so cold " Riku said, shooting down Sora's idea.  
"Well then we still have a problem with sleeping arrangements, speak up if you're open to sharing." Leon said. Axel raised his hand immediately but none of the other guys made no attempt to offer themselves."Well, guess I'm the only friendly one here," Axel said, putting his hands behind his head and heading off to decide where he would sleep. The group ignored him.  
"Until we build onto one of the shacks the rest of us can stay in the throughway to the other side of the island," said Riku.  
"It will have to do. We can cut some wood down and start making planks for another structure," said Terra. Everyone looked at him, not sure what to think of him suddenly making his presence known.  
"I hate to ask this but who are you?" Marluxia asked.  
"My name is Terra, this is Ventus and our other friend is Aqua." Terra said. Ventus looked uncomfortable.  
"Yeah I know your names but why are you here? Because I don't think I've seen you before and that one looks a lot like Roxas," Marluxia said, pointing at Ventus.  
"Same as all of you, our memories are too tainted to submerge back into our own world."  
"Whatever," Marluxia said fixing his hair. He pulled a pink mirror out of his cloak and began admiring himself, going off into his own world.  
"Ignore him, he's just pissy because he doesn't have his fancy hair products anymore," said Saiix.  
"Alright, so that sounds like a plan. Sora you grab Yuffie and make the actual sleeping arrangements, she needs to feel important somehow," Leon paused eyeing Sephiroth and Saiix, "make sure to put people together that get along."  
"Alright I can do that." Sora said and he went to find Yuffie.

Meanwhile, the girls were wandering around the other side of the island looking for food.  
"There's coconuts everywhere!" Selphie stated.  
"Yeah well I have had enough of those," Kairi said. "I think we're better off fishing and seeing what we can plant. We also have eggs, mushrooms and fresh water."  
"We can manage." Aerith said scanning the island for other possible resources.  
"Worst come to worse we can catch and eat seagulls but I think we're better off taking their eggs..." Yuffie stated, skipping around.  
"Hey Yuffie." Sora yelled as he climbed through the passageway by the stairs.  
"Poor Sora, couldn't handle all that manpower, could ya?" Yuffie smirked. Sora went to say something, but then stopped and scowled at her.  
"Leon said we're making the sleeping arrangements."  
"Alright! Lets do this! I've got the perfect plan for this!" She said and punched the air and gave Roxas an evil smirk.  
"I'm not gonna make it off this island alive. " Said Roxas covering his reddening cheeks with his hands.  
"Don't get your hopes up, none of us are getting of this island dead or alive." Larxene said.  
"Yuffie, you go help Sora...and don't do anything stupid." Aerith said  
In unison, both Sora and Yuffie said "I can't promise that!"  
"Why did we have to get stuck on this tiny island? I mean, there are a lot of other people with tainted memories and a lot of other places, so why here?" Demyx whined.  
"We're here because there is a strong attachment to this island. And who's to say there isn't other places like this." Aqua said.  
"Aerith what are we going to do about clothing?" Selphie asked.  
Aerith taken, aback said, "Excuse me?"  
"You know what i mean. We can't stay in the same cloths forever and I'm sure those black cloaks are heavy, and not to mention hot," Selphie said.  
"When the time comes there's some cloth up in the tree house, I think there is enough for at least something for everyone and the old organization members don't need their cloaks. They all have at least two layers under, if not more."  
"How do you move in those things?" Selphie asked Larxene, who gave her a death glare. Selphie quickly dropped the subject.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora and Yuffie were sitting cross legged at the top of the tower as they were planning the dreaded sleeping arrangements.

"I don't see why we need to do this." Sora said.

"Do you want total chaos Sora? I didn't think so. First off I lay claim to the tree house" said Yuffie.

"No way, that's the best spot! I reserved that for me, Riku and Kairi! This island is our home so we deserve the best spot."

"That is no excuse, Sora, I am the great ninja Yuffie, so no matter what you say I will get my way!"

"Not happening! We'll start with the less desirable people then...Since you can't agree with me."

"Fine," Yuffie said crossing her arms. "First things first we put Roxas and Axel together." Sora laughed.

"I'm not sure whether Roxas will be pleased or infuriated."

"It doesn't matter because it will be hilarious."

"Alright, I want Saiix as far away from me as possible."

"I second that but I have no intention of sharing with you so I'm gonna be in the tree house and you get a shack."

"Wait...what's that supposed to mean?" Sora said.

"It means you get the shack, I get the tree house."

"That's horrible logic, no way is that happening!"

"Fine. Cloud and Sephiroth need to be as far apart as possible."

"This is true...I don't wanna be woken up by them fighting so we'll put Cloud in the treehouse and Sephiroth in the hallway with Saiix."

"That'll work and we have to put Aerith with Cloud because you don't know this but behind closed doors they're inseparable." Sora shuddered at the thought and quickly said,

"Yuffie, you can share the tree house with them then. There are some things I don't wanna see," Sora said making a gagging gesture.

"The great ninja Yuffie triumphs! Alright, back to people. So that puts three in the tree house so far..." she pauses to think.

"We might as well put Leon there because I don't trust him with, well, anyone else. He might go gunblade on someone if he has to sleep next to them...I don't wanna clean up that mess." Sora looked to the side. "We would definitely have a motionless pile of red Axel-hair if Leon wasn't separated."

"True that, good thinkin' Sora. That leaves two spaces left in the tree house."

"We'll get back to that. Who are we going to force to sleep with Axel and Roxas?"

Yuffie smiled, getting an idea. She chuckled. "Why don't we put Ventus there?"

"What's so funny? I don't get it," Sora asked, waiting for her to explain. She only smiled and gestured toward her hair. "huh...oh-ohh!.. Yuffie that's awful, but I like it! And we'll throw Namine with them two for added drama" Sora said. "They get the first floor of the shack since that fits four and me, Riku and Kairi take the top floor."

"Yeah, sure, but you still need one more person."

"We'll take Selphie."

"Hmm...that's if you can separate her from Demyx"

"What're you talking about?"

"Are you blind, Sora! The girl doesn't leave his side, look!" Yuffie said gesturing to where Selphie was chasing Demyx around.

"Oh...uh I guess I didn't think of that. Alright, I guess Selphie is out of the question then."

"Why don't we put Demyx with Saiix then? At least they know each other." Yuffie shrugged.

"Yeah, but that means putting Selphie in there too with Saiix, and not to mention Sephiroth, she's gonna get eaten alive."

"She would be a small casualty and Demyx can protect her with his guitar."

"You can't talk about my friend that way!" Sora yelled standing up. "Just because I barely know her and I barely remember her name does not mean that I've erased our friendship and memories!"

"What friendship and memories? She was more Kairi's friend than she was yours and all she did was flirt and hit you with jump ropes." Yuffie said standing up meeting Sora's glare.

"Hey-" Sora paused and looked down, trying to think of a response. "I had serious bruises that day! That's it she's going with the bad guys!" Sora put a hand up in triumph while Yuffie sat back down and rolled her eyes.

"Sora, you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"We should put Larxene in there too."

"Lightning Pointy-fingers?"

"Yes, her name is Larxene..." Yuffie raised an eyebrow, clearly confused with Sora.

"Wait, hold on, I'm not entirely sure who this is still?" Sora scratched his head.

"Are you kidding me Sora! She was one of the damn nobodies inside Castle Oblivion! I'm pretty sure you defeated her once, maybe even twice before she went to where dead nobodies go!"

Sora looked at Yuffie with confusion. "You know they fucked with my memory there!" Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"You are impossible, Sora!"

"Wait how do you even know this?"

"I talk to people and actually listen."

"Fine, we'll put pointy fingers there and how about flower boy too?"

"Can't, the room is full."

"Where can he go then? I don't want him and I'll sure bet you don't either."

"I guess I can understand why you wouldn't want him, he did try to betray the organization and use Namine to make you a puppet..."

"Ninja say what?!"

Yuffie sighs. "Nevermind...I said nothing. Marluxia can go with you, Riku, and Kairi."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES! Leon is allergic to flower boys, therefore Marluxia can't come with us!"

"That's a lie Yuffie, you can't be allergic to people."

"Prove it."

"Eh..."

"Haven't you ever noticed how Leon sneezes around certain people?"

"No."

"You're blind, then. He is really allergic to flower boys" Yuffie said and then mumbled, "Thank you for being an idiot," before saying,

"Well, anyway, he is, so Marluxia has to go with you."

"Fine, but he better not get any pollen on me."

"That just leaves Terra and Aqua."

"Who?" Sora asked stupidly.

"You're insufferable Sora, the blue haired girl and her friend; the ones with Ventus."

"Oh, the blue haired Kairi and the guy that looks like he doesn't know how to dress himself."

"You're an idiot! And you shouldn't be talking, you had the help of three magical fairies to dress you."

"Whatever, they can room with you guys. I'll go bring this list to Aerith now." Sora stood to go leave but Yuffie snatched his arm before he could leave.

"Oh no you don't! I don't trust you not to change anything."

"Well I don't trust you either."

"Too bad, I'm faster!" With that Yuffie jumped onto the zip line and ran to Aerith, Sora followed not so close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Aerith approved the groupings, seeing them as acceptable. Sora went to find the boys who had finally started to chop wood to make another building as Demyx began to whine (again.)

"Aeriiiiiiith, I don't wanna work with all the girls!" Demyx whined.

He had been whining about his placement ever since the guys had set off. Finally, Aerith sighed and relented.

"Demyx, if you truly feel that you are capable of working with the guys, you may go, I'm not the boss of you."

"Really?! Thanks!" Demyx ripped of his jacket revealing non-muscular, scrawny arms in a black tank top, with leather jeans and boots; the standard organization dress code.

"I don't think I could actually function wearing that uniform, but apparently they do, I saw Roxas do it once," Yuffie said and looked to Roxas. "Sometimes I forget that you're just as deadly as Sora and Riku."

"Gee...thanks." Said Roxas.

"Aren't you going to join them?" asked Yuffie.

Roxas put his hands behind his head and said "Eh, I'm okay with not working, and I don't think any of them would be able to tolerate Axel as much if I were to go over there. He'd want to prove his manliness to me, and I don't think _anyone _needs to see that."

"Damn! The good ones are always gay! I was hoping, a _small_ part of me was hoping, that Axel was just putting on a show." Yuffie said and Roxas smiled at that.

"Yuffie, every breath Axel takes he thinks he's putting on a show."

"Yeah, I don't wanna ever be near you two when you think you're alone." Yuffie said. Roxas blushed but kept his smile.

Meanwhile, Demyx was catching up with the boys.

"Hey guys!" Demyx yelled and waved as he got closer. The guys who had been busy working sighed. At this point, whether it was because they were hot, or just wanted to show off, or both, the guys began to strip, and there was an ever growing pile of shirts (and other odd articles that some considered clothing). Demyx stopped dead and surveyed each guy. His eyes landed on the rippling muscles of the flame headed boy, Axel, and from there to the lean body of Riku, whose eyes were stone cold from the death glare he was giving Demyx. His eyes quickly jumped to Sora who was busy comparing his lack of a six pack to all the other guys. He even had nothing compared to the barely there muscles of Saiix. Sephiroth was a sight to see with his broad and muscled shoulders, not to mention the giant wing coming off his back. "Why am I here? Doesn't matter," Sephiroth thought. He was an exact replica of the body Cloud was sporting, minus the wing. Leon wasn't too far behind with his hair slicked back and his pants hanging low. His gaze was worse than Riku's, it made Demyx shudder and wish he wasn't so attracted to him. Terra and Ventus were looking fine and unamused. Marluxia was walking around in a pair of flower printed short shorts.

"Demyx, do you need something?" said Riku, grinding his teeth, trying to ignore Demyx's wandering eyes.

"I came to help..." Demyx seemed less excited to come work with the boys now.

"Am I the only one on this damn island without a six pack!" Sora exclaimed, exasperated.

"I don't think so...there's the girls, Roxas, and Demyx here." Ventus said.

"The girls don't count-"

"I can atest for Roxas, he has a far more toned body than you Sora," said Axel with a smirk. Sora ignored him and put a hand around Demyx's shoulder.

"At least I'm not completely alone." Sora said.

"Oh _hell_ no! I may sit around and play my SITAR all day but damn I have a six pack still." Demyx said lifting his shirt revealing a neatly packed pale six pack. "It comes with the job." He winked and quickly walked away from the group. Sora covered his stomach with his arms and sat on the ground to pout.

"Sora, I'm pretty sure most of the girls are somehow more toned than you." Riku said as he crouched in front of Sora and put his hand on his shoulder "Yuffie has more of a six pack than you."

At that Sora let out a battle cry and ran off to somewhere.

"Riku, you just had to scare him off, he was actually doing some really good work with that there keyblade...for once." Said Sephiroth.

"You can't say that, you don't even know him," said Cloud, examining the ground.

"Does it matter, he's clearly an idiot."At this Riku stepped behind Sephiroth with his keyblades at the ready.

"He's not your idiot to comment on." said Riku coldly.

"You _dare_ threaten me over a half witted boy, boy?"

Riku shrugged. "He's my half wit, and that half wit and I have been through more than you realize."

Sephiroth grabbed his sword. "Your half wit could never defeat me, what makes you think _you_ can?"

Riku shrugged again. "I'm not a half wit."

"I heard that Riku! I am _not_ a half wit, I am an intelligent human being!" Sora said as he rushed towards Riku and Sephiroth who sighed and disarmed himself. "I am not even close to being a half wit-" Sora lashed out to his left and hit a tree and a ripe green coconut landed on his head, knocking him out.

Axel came over and grabbed the broken coconut and said "Snack time anyone?" A couple people laughed and Riku shook his head, going to pick Sora's limp body up.

Riku and Sephiroth's eyes locked. "Riku." Said Sephiroth.

Riku straightened up with Sora in his arms and replied, "Yeah," not breaking Sephiroth's gaze.

"Till next time."

Riku walked away without another glance back. He didn't need to go back since they had already collected close to enough wood to make another shelter.

"Oh, being on this island has its perks" said Axel said with a grin.

"How is that, Axel?" asked Saiix.

"Well the entertainment of course! It's like we're in the middle of a soap opera, things are going to get interesting. "

"Axel, this isn't funny." Cloud said at the same time as Sephiroth. The two just glared at each other.

"_I_ think its hilarious, am I the only one? Show of hands." Axel put his hand up.

Cloud let out a huffed breath and walked away while rambling, "I am stuck on an island with idiots, absolute idiots."

"Hey, we're not all idiots, they're just a few here." Ventus said gesturing to the red head walking around with his hand up.

"Get some rest everybody, Aerith will tell you where you are sleeping when we get back together," said Leon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't approve of this," said Ventus, clearly realizing Yuffie and Sora's evil plot.

"Get over it Roxa- i mean Ventus, it's not like you look like Roxas or something," said Yuffie while trying to hide a grin.

"Stop whining you're giving me a headache... and worse you're reminding of Demyx." said Larxene.

"Hey! I'm right here you know," Demyx said spreading his hands out.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Larxene grimaced and placed her hands on her temples. She glared at Yuffie and Sora. "This is going to be a long night, let's just get it over with. Soon we'll have other places to sleep and we won't have to squish everyone together, right?"

"Yeah from what we got today and what we'll get tomorrow we should be able to build at least a few decent makeshift rooms," Leon said looking out towards the setting sun.

"Sora, what's the weather like on this island?" Aerith questioned.

"Uhhh..." Sora said.

"We get regular storms, pretty bad ones at that." Riku said not waiting for Sora. Sora pouted, feeling left out.

"That'll be a problem, but we'll work on it more tomorrow. Goodnight everyone." Aerith said and took hold of Cloud's arm and walked up to the treehouse, her head on his shoulder.

Everyone headed off to their rooms, all without enthusiasm. All except for Axel.

Axel went and put an arm around Ventus and said, "Ready for tonight, Roxas?"

Roxas came up and pushed Axel off and said to Ventus "I'll make sure he behaves."

Ventus, confused, said "I'd appreciate that." Namine followed them, close behind Ventus.

"I hope the nights on this island don't get too cold," Namine said rubbing her arms. Ventus looked up and gave her a sad, sympathetic smile and then retreated to one of the corners, far from Axel who was being pinned up against the wall by Roxas.

"This is gonna be a long night," Ventus muttered to himself, lying down. Namine went to the corner directly in front of him and curled up.

Sora stood glaring at Marluxia.

"Put more clothing on than that. Now." Sora said to Marluxia, who was wearing only his tiny flower printed boxers. "Those things barely cover...your...there..."

"Sora, you've been looking?" Kairi squeaked.

"It's a bright orange flower! My favorite color is orange! So I looked, it draws attention!"

"Sora, get over it." Riku said throwing him a pillow. Sora took it and lied down, pulling Kairi close to him. "Flower boy, get in the corner." Marluxia just glared and laid out his cloak to make a bed. Riku sat down on the other side of Kairi.

"I want to go back to the comfort of my own bed." Riku said.

"You meen to your old race car bed." Sora laughed.

Riku just smiled and said "Yeah, that's the one, and it's better than this floor."

"Riku, you still have that race car bed?" Kairi asked.

"Haven't really been home long enough to update my room."

"I would love to be home right now," she sighed wistfully.

"Technically, aren't you all already home? I thought you guys lived on this island." Marluxia questioned.

"First, who said you could speak? And second we lived on the mainland, which for some reason we can't get to anymore. There's like this force field thing that keeps us from getting there."

"Hmm...that sucks." Marluxia said and turned his back toward them.

"I never thought I would be back on this island," Terra said as he situated himself against the wall.

"That's right, you did come here once. Why was it that you were here?" Aqua said.

"It doesn't matter, I just know that there was two boys here, one whom I gave the keyblade."

"I know I met them when I came here as well, but I can't remember their names. I feel awful about it but I can barely remember what they looked like," Aqua replied sadly.

"So you both have been here before?" Aerith asked after she untangled herself from Cloud.

"Yeah," Terra responded.

"It was a long time ago, it was the beginning of the darkness," Aqua said.

"Do you know how long ago?" Aerith asked.

"No, we've been lost in the in-between since then."

"Hmmm...if one of the boys had a keyblade I'm sure he's done something good."

"That boy was probably Sora " Cloud said after a moment.

Terra and Aqua thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, because only one was giving the keyblade and they both can wield it..." Aerith pondered. "It wouldn't make sense if it was. Is it possible that one of them was the boy you gave it too?"

"I couldn't say, it was a long time ago," Terra said ending the conversation.

Meanwhile down in the hallway there was a great amount of dispute between the roommates.

"You come anywhere near me, Demyx! I swear I will send your ass to the moon, and don't even think about playing that damn guitar of yours!" Larxene yelled as she pushed Demyx to the other side of the hallway. Sephiroth was just watching her in awe.

"I'm not surprised we're all in here, though I don't understand why she's here," Saiix said, pointing to Selphie as he began disrobing.

"It wasn't my choice, but I'm okay with it," Selphie smiled and latched on to Demyx's arm. The latter cringed and slid her off him.

"Well I'm not okay with it," Demyx mumbled.

"Selphie, you must have done something if Sora was willing to take Marluxia, a man who tried to make him a puppet, over you," Larxene said as she balled her rode into a pillow.

"I don't think I did anything..." Selphie said. "I only ever mildly flirted with him...and I may have hit him with my jump rope..."

"I'm sorry, did you say you hit Sora with a jump rope? He _let_ you hit him with a jump rope?" Saiix said, flabbergasted.

"Well yeah, we were all friends having mini battles on the island, it was before the island disappeared. A really long time ago, though, and Riku used to always beat us, and I mean always, even when all of us went up against him."

Sephiroth, his attention directed away from Larxene, said, "Hmm...so Riku really is the stronger of the two..."

"Yeah, well, he is bigger, stronger, older, better looking...Sora only got lucky sometimes, and I mean _sometimes_, maybe once," Selphie said nochalantly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sephiroth said as he combed his wing.

"Anyone know who the blue haired girl and her friend is?" Larxene asked.

"Not a clue, but I believe they are all keyblade wielders, and if I'm correct they're all a lot older than they look," Saiix paused, thinking about them. "They seem familiar."

"Familiar from when?" Larxene asked.

"From before I was a nobody." Saiix said. Demyx and Larxene gasped.

"Damn, that's a while ago. Who are they?" Demyx said in a hushed voice, awed.

"I can't really remember, if I have the energy I'll ask Axel, I know he was there too when they all came by," Saiix said.

"I'm tired, so be silent." Sephiroth said, effectively ending the talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone was up in the early morning due to the yelling as Ventus woke up. He had woken up to find Axel's hands in places his hands should never have ventured.

"Get away from me!" Ventus yelled as he scrambled out of Axel's embrace.

Axel, still dazed from sleep, groaned, "Roxaaas, come back! I wasn't done with you."

"I'm not Roxas!" Ventus screamed, writes out as he was trying to shake off Axel's hands.

Axel opened his eyes and said, "Yes you are, now come back to bed."

Ventus again tried shaking his leg away in vain, and then when he realized it was futile yelled his magic spell _blizaga_ towards Axel.

Axel scream and quickly got up and ran out the door shivering, "Very cold, very cold and uncool, _Ventus._"

"Ventus, there are other way to shake Axel off than spells," Roxas said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and the ice from his legs. Everyone in the room got hit with the spell as well as the people in the group above them.

"Axel! Rape the right guy tomorrow morning please!" Kairi whined, shaking the icicles from her hair. "That is n-not how i w-want to be woken up."

"What hell is going on out here?!" Cloud yelled from the balcony. "I was enjoying a peaceful sleep and woke up to all your yelling!"

"Silence, Cloud. You just _had_ to wake the rest of us up," said Sephiroth, who walked out shirtless.

"I wanted to sleep in, Axel," Sora whined as he shook the ice of his hair.

"It's not my fault he looks the same as Roxas!" Axel said defending himself, shaking the ice from his firetruck red boxers.

"Well think before you grope someone next time!" Ventus yelled steaming from halfway down the beach.

"Well wear a shirt next time and I won't mistake you for Roxas! Roxas is incapable of wearing a shirt at night." Axel said, leering at Roxas who just crossed his arms over his bare chest and frowned.

"I don't care what happens, just next time no spells and no shouting." Riku said with his hair sticking up at odd, frozen angles. Yuffie, who then came to the balcony, started laughing at the sight. Ventus looked up and glared at her.

"It's not funny, he violated me in more ways than one." Ventus said while Terra and Aqua came out. Even they couldn't hide their amusement. "Oh c'mon, even you guys too!"

Namine, still quiet, was sitting and drawing Riku with his crazy hair while shivering.

"Namine, when you're done that can I have that picture?" Sora asked with an evil grin. Namine just blushed and turned away, hiding her picture.

Riku, not having seen the picture yet, questioned, "What's she drawing?"

"Oh, nothing" Sora said innocently.

"Whatever, what's for breakfast?"

"I knew it wouldn't be long before one of you asked for food," Kairi said annoyed. "I just expected it to be Sora-"  
"Yeah, what's for breakfast?" Sora interrupted, looking hopeful.

"First come first served!" Yuffie said as she ran toward the secret place where they stored all the food. There was a pause before everyone, except for Namine, made a mad dash for food. She was too focused on her drawing to realize what was going on.

Getting breakfast was nothing short of disaster, but Leon took it upon himself to bring order, mostly because people generally stop when they hear the gunshot from his blade. Leon quickly delegated tasks, making Axel the grill man. People had the choice of omlet, eggs, mushroom omlet, mushrooms, fish, fish omlet, and water. There was just enough for everyone to get a meal, even Namine who didn't go.

Ventus, after getting his fill of breakfast, decided to bring something for Namine since he noticed she never came in.

"Here,." Ventus said as he offered Namine a mushroom omelet. She was startled and dropped her notebook, revealing the amusing picture of a less-than-happy frozen Riku. Ventus laughed as he sat down beside her. She said thanks and began eating while Ventus started looking through the notebook. "These picture are really good, Namine."

She blushed and quietly said, "thank you."

"My talent was never drawing that is for sure," There was a long moment of silence before Namine got the courage to say anything.

"I had a lot of down time for a while you could say...and drawing was my way of organizing my thoughts...and memories..."Namine said, lowering her head.

"I had a lot of down time when I was little but I spent it goofing around with Terra and Aqua, and then as I got older I began training to become a keyblade master and down time disappeared."

"Do you remember coming to this island Ventus?" Namine asked but blushed, regretting it. Ventus was taking aback, unsure of what to say.

"I do, but how do you know that?" Ventus asked quizzically.

"I know because your memories were trapped in Sora's, and I saw parts of them when I took Sora's memories apart, and more when I put them back together."

"You did what?" Ventus said, clearly struck by how this tiny little blonde girl was able to do something so big.

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm better off when I don't talk to people."

"No, you should talk to people, I don't mind. Out of all the people here I feel comfortable talking to you the most."

"Why?" Namine asked as Ventus stared at the picture of him she had drawn.

"This is really good too...I don't know why, maybe it's because we're both outsiders...I don't really know...I just wish I could go home."

"It must be nice to have a home to go too," Namine said with a sad smile as she looked up to the sky.

"What do you mean? You don't have a home?"

"No, I'm just a nobody of someone," she said looking at Kairi, who was picking on Sora for something and having fun.

"Oh...I couldn't imagine life without a home to go back too...well I guess that's now. I can't go home anymore."

"This sucks," Namine said surprising Ventus with her bluntness.

"Alright, breakfast is over. Time to finish what we started," said Leon. "We need to finish getting wood and then work on making another shelter for the girls." Leon grimaced, "Doesn't matter who does what, just a group collecting more food and a group with me."


End file.
